


Let It Go

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS



Series: The Sound of Music [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Sirius sortit en trombe de l'hôtel particulier des Black.





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré de "Let It Go" d'Idina Menzel ('Frozen").  
> Suite de "Killing me softly with his song", "Downtown" et "Bring Me To Life" (parties 1, 13 et 14 de cette série).

Sirius sortit en trombe de l'hôtel particulier des Black mais cette fois, il était bien déterminé à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans la prison dorée dans laquelle il avait été élevé (dressé, disait-il souvent) et d'où s'échappaient encore les cris furieux de sa mère qui l'enjoignait à revenir sur le champ.

Son sac, contenant quelques vêtements et l'argent qu'il avait économisé durant des mois, sur le dos et sa guitare à la main, il s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé, envoyant voler la neige sur son passage. S'en était fini, plus jamais il ne reviendrait, plus jamais il n'aurait à taire ce qu'il pensait, plus jamais il n'aurait à cacher qui il était. Il n'était pas le jeune homme parfait que Walburga et Orion Black voulaient qu'il soit ; il n'était pas le béni-oui-oui qu'était Regulus, il n'était pas le fanatique religieux qu'était sa cousine Bellatrix, il n'était pas le suprématiste blanc qu'étaient ses parents. Il était colérique et rebelle, passionné et ouvert d'esprit, créatif et loyal Il était Sirius Black et il était libre.

Trop longtemps, il avait tenté de suivre les règles imposées par ses parents, trop longtemps il s'était tu, s'était caché derrière l'image du parfait petit héritier. Trop longtemps il avait serré les dents et prétendu être un autre, souriant faussement, s'étouffant dans les cris qu'il retenait. Plus jamais.

Les rues de Londres étaient silencieuses, comme si la neige qui recouvrait l'asphalte avait insonorisé la ville. Sirius n'entendait que le crissement de ses pas et le souffle lourd qui s'échappait de ses poumons. Chaque pas l'éloignant un peu plus de l'hôtel particulier des Black le rendait un peu plus calme tout en renforçant sa détermination à vivre enfin sa vie pour lui-même. Il était libre de l'influence néfaste de sa famille et avait bien l'intention de ne plus jamais retomber sous le joug de ses parents, en plus particulièrement de sa mère.

Comme chacune des précédentes fois où il avait fuit, il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur mais pour la première fois, c'était avec l'intention d'y prendre une chambre ; jamais ces parents n'iraient idée d'aller le chercher dans un tel endroit, s'il leur venait l'envie de le ramener chez eux ; ce dont il doutait. Il était certain qu'après avoir épuisé son stock – important – d'injures à l'encontre de son fils aîné, et menacé Regulus des pires tourments s'il lui venait à l'idée de suivre les traces de son frère, Walburga avait déjà pris des mesures pour le faire déshériter. À l'heure où il était, elle était probablement en train de détruire toute trace de l'existence même de Sirius, pendant qu'Orion buvait un verre (ou dix), indifférent. Seul Regulus s'inquiéterait de savoir ce qui allait arriver à son frère, mais pas assez pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le lâche.

Tom l'accueillit à bras ouverts, sans poser de questions, ce pourquoi Sirius était reconnaissant. Lily, son amie prostituée, qui avait toujours été extrêmement perceptive, l'enlaça immédiatement et lui dit à quel point elle était fière de lui, de son courage, de sa droiture. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, mais les mots de Lily mirent sa détermination à mal.

Il était enfin libre. Libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Libre d'être qui il voulait être. Libre.

Il était temps.


End file.
